A Demon's Heart :Mephadow:
by CrescentShadowStreak
Summary: My first Mephadow story. What is it like to have a demon who is totally fixated on you? It can be a living hell...
1. A Demon's Heart :Mephadow:

It was around midnight, and by now, Shadow was walking home from his work place, G.U.N. The general, as usual, gave him a hard time when he didn't do a mission succesfully. And then, by that time, the ebony hedgehog had about had it. Now all he wanted to do was just read and take a damn nap. "Finally, I'm home..." Shadow opened the door and walked in his house, sighing. He walked upstairs to his room, wanting to take a really deep sleep. Not within his vision, a pair of misty green snake-like eyes stared at him through his window, filled with a dieing lust.

After Shadow had bathed, he now lay down in his bed, reading a novel that was picked up by Rouge. Shadow stared blankly at the pages, almost like he didn't even know what was going on in the plot. Sure, he was reading it, but something was starting to drag his thoughts away from the book. A strange feeling overcame him, a feeling that he was being watched. His fears grew as he saw a black misty substance coming from the crack of his door. Shadow then had to panic. He brought his knees to his chest as he stared at the mist, which had already started to dift towards the bed. It was already on top of him before he knew it. The mist then started to take shape of a form, a form of which Shadow knew all too well. "Mephiles!" The teal stripped hedgehog smirked. "Well, hello there Shadow. Long time no see." A purr was formed at the end of his sentence. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow growled. He was about to push him off, but Mephiles quickly pinned him there, making the other's eyes grow and his muzzle turn a shade of a soft pink. "Oh, I'm just passing by, wanting to come... visit you." The demon purred. He slightly licked at Shadow's ear, making him shiver from underneath. OK, now he wanted answers. "What are you planning, you creep?" "Now, now. No need to be harsh. But, I think you'll like what I'm planning." He held Shadow's chin, making him look into his eyes. Before the ebony hedgehog could retaliate, Mephiles planted his lips on his, making him blush intensely. He then felt the demon's tounge play with his own. Shadow then couldn't take it. He bit down on Mephiles's tounge, making him jerk back. A hint of fury washed over his face, but was then clouded by lust. "Still stubborn as ever, I see. Fine then. I'm still goingto take my time with you, but, I'll be rough." Shadow's eyes grew as he felt his hands being bound above his head. Mephiles then procceded to lick Shadow's neck, making the ebony hedgehog moan from the pleasure. "Ah... Meph- ah...!" He felt the demon's hand travel down to his thigh, of which where he grabbed something that made Shadow moan softly and blush. Mephiles chuckled. "Are you enjoying this so far?" Shadow didn't even want to say anything. He did still had a little dignity left after all. "As long as he doesn't... Ahh!" Shadow was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Mephiles's tounge lick at his member. Mephiles smirked, seeing the hedgehog underneath him blush a dark scarlet. "Oh? Do you want more?" Just as Shadow was about to shake his head "no", he gave a loud moan and he arched his back, feeling Mephiles take his shaft inside his mouth. "Oh my god... ah, ah- Mephiles!" The demon pulled away from his member and started to spread Shadow's legs, making him blush. "Are you?... " Mephiles smirked. A loud scream pierced the night, followed by many more pleasured ones.

By the time it was mid-day, Shadow was already collapsed, dead in a long sleep. It was his alarm clock that finally woke him up. He grumbled as he turned on to his his back, hitting the alarm. He then looked at the time. "Damn. Did I sleep that long?" He then sat up, but then felt a sharp pain around his lower half. "Gah! What the heck?" From underneath him, he felt something wet, but decided to brush the pain and the stain off, once the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose. He wandered to the kitchen, suggesting that Rouge had come over and made coffee from him. However, he didn't really expect to see Mephiles when he came down. "Well, good afternoon, love. Didn't think you would get up." Shadow's eye twitched. Why the heck is he still here? Just leisurely sitting there, reading the newpaper. "Why... are you still here?!" Mephiles never took his eyes off the paper. Must be really interesting. Much more interesting than the huffy ebony hedgehog standing there, waiting for an answer. "Well? Answer me dammit!" "Oh, stop it. Just go ahead and drink your coffee already before it gets cold." Shadow just gave up right then. He finally sighed and trudged over to the table where his coffee was and sat beside Mephiles. He awkwardly sipped his coffee. "You know, I'm still hurting from what you did to me last night." Mephiles chuckled. "It's supposed to hurt the first time, love. You'll learn to love it soon though." Shadow then saw an almost visible smirk on the other's mouth. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. It was an hour of silence before a knock at the door rang throught it. "I'll get it." Shadow stood up from his seat and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw his partner, Rouge. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" "Well, good afternoon to you too, Shads." She replied, sort of annoyed of how he didn't greet her properly. "I came to see why you didn't come to work this morning" She then smirked, "You overslept, didn't you?" Shadow just sort of sweatdropped. "Yeah... uh... you could say that, I guess" Rouge looked at him with a confused look. Usually, Shadow would never oversleep or anything. She looked him over. His quills were a little shaggy. The same with his chest fur. Wonder what happened... He must have noticed her staring and tensed up a little. "Is that all you wanted to know? "Yeah. Well, see you later". Rouge was then on her way. But, she couldn't help but feel something was... off


	2. A Demon's Heart Part 2

It was after that Rouge had left that Shadow had went back to the kitchen. Only to find that Mephiles had vanished. The ebony hedgehog searched the house. The bedroom? No. The bathroom? No. Shadow had finally given up in searching for the demon, knowing he had vanished away. And, Shadow couldn't help but feel... sad. "Wait. What? Why am I sad? I should be happy. That bastard is out of my life forever." Shadow then walked to his bedroom, hoping he would finally get some sleep. It was after some time in bed that Shadow began feeling strange. He didn't know why, he just did. As he turned onto his side, he felt a warm presence that had suddenly joined him in bed. Shadow couldn't help but feel comfortable beside whatever had decided to lay down with him. He turned onto his other side, his arms wrapping around whatever was there beside him. He felt something fluffy, of which made him open his eyes. He shot up in bed when he realized who it was. It was Mephiles. "Well, hello Shadow. Seems like your comfortable." He chuckled. Shadow scooted away from him, falling out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow." Mephiles looked at him on the floor, trying not to laugh. "Are you OK?" Shadow got back in bed, rubbing a slight bruise on his behind. "No. I'm not. Where the hell did you even come from?" "I came here just before you fell asleep. You looked like you needed some company." The demon responded, wrapping his arms around the red streaked hedgehog. Shadow blushed. "I don't need your company, creep." He said, removing Mephiles's arms from his waist. "Oh, I know you love my company, my dear." Mephiles replied, pulling Shadow closer to him. Shadow reacted by moving away from him, going to the end of the bed. "Keep your hands off me! Get out of my house!" Mephiles moved towards him, holding him there. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He said, kissing the other lovingly. Shadow pushed him away. "I will get rid of you. And once I do, I'll be happy." "Oh just wait, my dear Shadow. Once I'm gone, you won't be able to live without me..." He whispered into his ear. And with that, Mephiles melted into the matress, dissapearing completely. After he had left, Shadow couldn't help but think about his words. And why they were suddenly making sense. 


End file.
